kaleidoscope
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Todos están teniendo pesadillas y duermen con fantasmas, pero Luna Lovegood siempre ha estado dos, tres pasos en el futuro. —Harry&Luna.


**harry potter © JK Rowling**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Esto es cursi de principio a fin. Una chimba de ortografía (o sea, en el mal sentido de la palabra) El final es un asco, pero a este _pairing_ le tengo mucho cariño, así que eso.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

( **&** )

Le parece sumamente extraño que lo primero que piensa al aparecerse frente a la casa de Luna sea en su tía Petunia; fue cómo _y los modales, muchacho, ¿qué los hiciste?_ En realidad, suena más como a un jefe gordinflón y con un bigote enorme que a su tía, pero eh, la nostalgia y todo eso –nada que ver con que después de la guerra su relación con la familia Vernon se haya vuelto, uhm, ¿cordial? Quizás- junto con el hecho de que son las diez de la noche, le vuelven la cabeza un marullo de ideas locas.

Diez de la noche. Va a arrepentirse pero entonces la puerta se abre y Harry queda con las manos en los bolsillos y Grimmauld Place se deshace rápidamente en sus pensamientos porque Luna está ahí en la entrada, pelo rubio en una trenza desordenada y los ojos oscuros curiosos y la sonrisa cálida, que dice más _sabía que vendrías_ y no tanto a, _qué sorpresa ¡Harry Potter a las diez de la noche afuera de mi casa!_

Confirma sus sospechas luego de diez segundos.

—Pensé que algún Nargle te estaba poniendo problemas y por eso te estabas demorando —comenta seriamente y se sienta en la escalerilla, los pies descalzos y la cabeza reposando en sus manos.

Harry parpadea sorprendido antes de asentir y sentarse a su lado.

No le sorprende lo de los Nargles –que inconscientemente los considera reales, porque nunca la cuestiona y se le ha salido esa rarísima vez en una conversación con, ehm, Cho Chang- sino el hecho de que Luna esperaba su visita, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. No lo es, aunque a Harry no le molesta tampoco la probabilidad de que se vuelva corriente. Quizás ya lo es para Luna, que lo presentía; porque ella _sabe cosas_ , de eso puede asegurarlo sin dudar siquiera. Aunque no cosas como Hermione –que puede ser la bruja más brillante de su generación y todo eso, pero no conoce más allá de lo que lo se pueda leer en los libros- sino cosas que se encuentran… dentro de uno.

El alma, los secretos, lo que no quieres decir, lo que no sabes todavía pero que el cuerpo grita de todos modos. Luna, en realidad, tiene más ojo interior que cualquiera que haya conocido. Harry entrecierra los ojos: va a preguntarle cómo le iba en Adivinación, pero dos segundos después se da cuenta que es ridículo (Imagina a Ron entornando los ojos. Él lo hace también, mentalmente)

—Problemas para dormir, supongo.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso, Luna? —pregunta entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente, con una sospecha inocente en el tono de la voz (el futuro Auror que lleva adentro se le sale cuando menos se da cuenta) O tal vez es la paranoia con la que andaban todos hace unos meses.

Luna se hunde de hombros.

—Yo también tengo pesadillas —responde como si fuera lo más obvio. Harry suspira pesadamente: una cosa es que lo sepan ambos por esa conexión extraña que tienen y otra cosa distinta es decirlo en voz alta y más con ese tono de voz despreocupado como si estuvieran hablando de una plaga de _doxys._

Harry se calla –es algo tan natural y fácil de hacer con Luna, quizás porque no hay expectativas que llenar ni palabras que se desean oír desesperadamente- y se fija en ella, en la luz amarilla que sale de la casa y que pega en su pelo rubio con plumas -¿?- y en las sombras bajo sus pies, en sus brazos, en las manchas de tinta seca en sus dedos.

¿Tinta?

— ¿Por qué tienes las manos negras? _Luna_

Ella se ríe, como una niña que al que su papá le ha concedido un capricho. Algo cálido le sube a Harry Potter por el pecho, es como una ola de agua tibia y cuando menos se da cuenta, se encuentra sonriendo, _pequeño_ , cómplice.

—Escribo cartas, Harry.

—¿A quién? —tose rápidamente—. Quiero decir-

Luna le interrumpe, mirándolo fijamente, como si estuviera leyéndolo. _Ojo interior_ , se repite.

Deja de mirarlo cuando responde.

—A mi mamá, el señor Dobby, Tonks, Fred… —susurra suavemente, con mucho cariño.

Los nombres continúan; Luna los menciona como si estuviera señalándolos en una multitud, con una familiaridad como si estuvieran _allí,_ en el paisaje que tienen al frente iluminado solo por la luna y no como si estuviera leyendo la lista monótona y fría de muertos del Ministerio de Magia, con la que ha estado más familiarizado de lo que quisiera.

—Ah —es todo lo que puede decir. El nudo en el estómago parece treparle por la garganta. Carraspea, Luna se mira los pies como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo— … ¿y eso?

Completamente _casual._

Ha sonado más extraño de lo que sonaba en su mente. Luna voltea a mirarlo y sopla un mechón de pelo cuando le cae en la cara. Harry se pregunta cómo rayos hace para estar _tan_ bien. No sabe si agradecerle u odiarle un poquito –ambas, probablemente- ya que últimamente todos a su alrededor han hecho como un pacto secreto para, ehm, no mencionar asuntos _delicados._

De todas maneras, _nadie_ quiere hacerlo. Porque bueno, duele.

—Me hace sentir bien, solo porque no estén aquí no significa que se hayan ido, así los torposoplos no se meten en mis sueños… ya sabes, te hacen tener pesadillas.

Harry enarca la ceja pero no dice nada, tampoco es que tenga muchas ganas. Usualmente hablar de estos temas es ridículamente fácil con Luna, es como si en sus manos el dolor tuviera otra forma, una que no podía vislumbrar, como si Luna allí, sentada en las escalerillas y con los pies moviéndose al ritmo de una música imaginaria fuera un prisma, filtrando las cosas, transformándolas en diferentes posibilidades de colores. El dolor, por supuesto, es algo estupendo que se pueda filtrar con Luna, porque cuando terminas de estar a su lado, todo se siente un poco… diferente. Diferente bueno, diferente ligero. Y Sin embargo.

Se enoja de repente y no sabe realmente porqué, aunque si quisiera, podría suponerlo.

También, hay que notar que es la primera vez que Harry se enoja con Luna. (Tampoco piensa en ello realmente: la primera vez y ni siquiera es enojo como tal)

—No están, Luna. _Están muertos_ —dice conteniéndose, porque en serio, que no quiere descargarse con ella, al fin y al cabo, ella no tiene la culpa de sus remordimientos, su rencor, su tristeza que lo clava a la tierra cuando menos se da cuenta. Luna solo está siendo _Luna_. Y él siempre ha sido más amable que cualquiera cuando de ella se trata—. _Quetengasunabuenanoche,_ adiós Luna.

Lo ha soltado apresuradamente y se levanta tan rápido que no sabe si ella le respondió o no y desea muy muy dentro de su cabeza que Luna se levante y lo alcance, que le pida que se quede. (¿Para qué? No tiene idea, no importa, _nunca importa_ )

Pero Luna no lo hace.

Es todo silencio atronador en la mitad de la colina cuando desaparece.

 _¿Y los modales, hijo?_

(Nunca tendrá tan buena relación con Petunia, como para que use un _hijo_ con _él_ en la misma frase, de todas maneras)

( **&** )

Pareciera como si La Orden estuviera reunida en su casa, solo que no, al menos, _no técnicamente_. La segunda guerra mágica acabó hace tres meses pero el Ministerio todavía está hecho un _caos_. Harry evita en lo posible el contacto con la política, pero Kingsley aún confía mucho en él, en su buena suerte y en su radar para atrapar los malos. Harry quiere un respiro la mayoría de las veces, pero antes que Ministro de Magia, Kingsley fue uno de sus tantos protectores, y después de todo, lo considera un amigo. Claro, además de él, llega Arthur Weasley y como no, toda su pelirroja familia. Las reuniones no-oficiales de la antigua Orden es una excusa más para que todo el mundo llegue a su casa, claramente. Y el ruido, los gritos, las risas en alguna parte le ponen de muy buen humor. Harry sigue mirando la puerta de vez en cuando, sabe que Luna vendrá, aunque tampoco puede explicar por qué va a hacerlo. Él no la invitó y duda muchísimo que Hermione…

Pero entonces llega.

Y acompañada.

Harry, que estaba parado en el pasillo mientras hablaba con Ron y Hermione sobre la posibilidad de volver Hogwarts, cruza los brazos y mira con curiosidad y escrutinio al hombre con el que ha entrado. Tiene el pelo revuelto –ella también- cobrizo, es alto aunque se encorva ligeramente, como acostumbrado a estar con la cabeza gacha leyendo algún libro. Harry siente algo pegajoso bajo sus manos, en la boca de su estómago, algo quizás _familiar_ , pero es imposible. No es la misma sensación que sintió alguna vez en el tren a Hogwarts, sino algo más impredecible, como si su cuerpo estuviera diciéndole algo que su mente aún no se ha decidido, por lo que resulta en una sensación ambigua de molestia e indecisión.

—Quién lo diría, Luna consiguió novio y Neville aun haciéndose el loco con Abbott… —Ron murmura en su oído y Harry solo logra responderle con una sonrisa tirante.

— ¡Oh, Luna! —saluda Hermione, más sorprendida que contenta.

—Hola chicos —responde ella, colocándose un mechón del pelo atrás de su oreja. Harry reconoce la varita mágica y sonríe, esta vez, genuinamente—… este es Rolf Scamander, _Rolf,_ ellos son mis amigos, los que te mencioné en la carta.

El susodicho asiente cortésmente, mientras Ron sigue encantado con la idea de Luna _teniendo un novio_ y Hermione ha abierto los ojos repentinamente como cada vez que relaciona algo con las páginas de algún libro.

—Tu abuelo no fue quién escribió-

— _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ , sí —interrumpe el chico, acostumbrado a que todo el mundo le pregunte. Hermione frunce el ceño. Ron sonríe como si hubiera descubierto la piedra filosofal en su bolsillo.

— ¡Sabía que el nombre era familiar! ¡Tengo un cromo de Scamander!

Hermione resopla y entorna los ojos; la escucha preguntarle algo al chico Scamander pero no le presta atención: ha caído en cuenta que Luna le ha estado _observando_ fijamente, como si fuera el cuncho de una taza de té. (Solo que ella sí sabe lo que está buscando) Harry se remueve incómodo, pero le sostiene la mirada. (Él también está intentando armar el puzzle, pero nunca ha tenido ojo inter-

— ¡Ginny! ¡Hola! —saluda efusivamente Luna, rompiendo la mirada con él.

Harry nota que la pelirroja va a reunirse con ellos y de repente la sensación pegajosa adquiriere un nuevo color y se convierte en enojo, del mismo que sintió la otra vez en la escalerilla con Luna. _Es ella_ , piensa amargamente. Harry no entiende porque se siente traicionado por su amiga, pero tampoco entiende porque tenía que traer al Rolf Scamander… ¡Si ni siquiera es de La Orden, _por Merlín_!

—Ya vuelvo.

Es todo lo que dice antes de retirarse, para alcanzar a Ginny que ya se dirigía a ellos. Ella le mira con curiosidad cuando él la retira de la sala, pero la sensación desaparece instantáneamente con unos cuantos minutos a solas con Harry, para ser reemplazada por ese calor propio del cariño ciego que ha sentido por él desde que recuerda. Harry habla de todo y nada, honestamente. Su plan era retirarse así sin más, pero tampoco planeaba pasarse toda la noche con ella; tampoco está mal… quiere decir, es su novia, _se supone._ Salieron en la escuela pero también terminaron y todo ha estado tan de cabeza desde la batalla de Hogwarts que no han tenido la oportunidad de sentarse a hablar al respecto. O puede que sí, pero no han querido. Aunque están saliendo y terminaran casados, es lo que al parecer todos esperan. No le parece mal, Ginny es asombrosa y sin embargo, hay algo que _no cuadra._

Casi todos se van a las nueve.

Neville (¿Neville? _¡Neville!)_ , Kingsley, con más canas de las que debería tener, Bill y Fleur (ella que todavía le regala besos en la mejilla que aún lo clavan al suelo- _"es la sangre veela, te digo" "¡hey, cuidado que es mi cuñada!"_ Harry entorna los ojos, Bill ríe) Andrómeda Tonks y Teddy Lupin, un bebé encantador alguna vez, metamorfogo hiperactivo el resto del tiempo ( _"Le leo tus cartas cada noche, Harry", "Temo que va a salir más a Tonks, que ni a Remus"_ Andrómeda sonríe, sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas que no salen, Harry parpadea) Percival… ¿Percy? _("Disculpen caballeros, pero tengo que retirarme: me esperan unos papeles sobre la regulación-"_ " _Puro cuento, está de nuevo con eso de los culos de los calderos, solo que esta vez, es otra clase de caldero, si sabes a lo que me refiero" "¡GEORGE!"_ _"Percy tiene una cita"_ Y es todo lo que dice Ginny, que se ríe mientras pasa los platos) El resto se queda a dormir y Kreacher atiende a todos con la misma amabilidad y cortesía que uno esperaría, como si no fueran, ejem, los Weasley y la hija de muggles, Hermione -la guerra no discrimina a nadie- pero muy seguramente sin la adoración ciega con la que serviría a sus antiguos amos –viejas costumbres que están demasiado arraigadas, pero Harry agradece muy abiertamente que no lo haga-.

— ¿Y Luna? —pregunta cuando todos empiezan a retirarse a sus habitaciones.

— ¡ _Uf_ pero qué perdido estás, hermano! —Ron le palmea la espalda al subir las escaleras. Siente como Hermione le mira inquisidora- Luna se fue _hace horas_ , con su noviecito el _nerdito_ Rolf —suelta una risilla— ¿Ya te acordaste?... ¿no? Bueno, hay que pedirle prestada la recordadora a Neville, por lo visto.

Harry gruñe; Hermione pone los ojos en blanco, pero curiosamente, no dice nada. Al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, se gira y pregunta algo que le parece _es lo más obvio._

— ¿Por qué no se quedó?

Ron frunce el ceño y esta vez parece escudriñarle como Hermione lo lleva haciendo más de lo que él imagina, pero rápidamente su mirada cambia, como si estuvieran debatiendo algo que ya está _sobreentendido._

—Pues… —empieza pero un bostezo le interrumpe— uhm, nunca lo hace… ¿debería?

—Sí, Harry, _¿debería?_

A Harry le parece que Hermione está a punto de descubrir algo que él ni siquiera está tibio de entender, pero algo le dice que tampoco quiere saberlo. Así que huye, antes de que esa bruja tan condenadamente inteligente y perspicaz le complique la vida.

—No importa, buenas noches.

El portazo fue más ruidoso de lo que pretendía. Harry se mete en la cama rápidamente, por si las moscas (y con eso se refiere, a por si Hermione se le da por irrumpir su privacidad y entrar a su habitación a _preguntar_ y de manera no sutil, precisamente.

Cierra los ojos, imaginándoselos afuera, mirándose con sospecha, como esas veces extrañas pero acertadas en que logran concordar en algo)

Cuando menos se da cuenta, cae dormido con ropa y sin zapatos, eso sí. Después de unos minutos en los que se relaja, piensa alegre que Grimmauld Place es mucho más pequeña con todos sus amigos y sin embargo _por qué Luna nunca se queda._

( **&** )

 _Por supuesto,_ se levanta a la una de la mañana.

Harry apunta la varita mientras baja las escaleras suavemente, aunque tropieza con un baúl que se encontraba en la oscuridad al dirigirse a la cocina _(¿pero quién fue el geniecito que dejó eso ahí? ¡Cómo duele!)_ Allí prende la luz y se sienta en la mesa, mientras pasa una mano por debajo de sus gafas, con un bostezo que aunque suena a sueño prometedor, en realidad solo refleja lo cansado que está: una pesadilla más y Harry empezara seriamente la opción de tomar poción para dormir sin sueños.

— ¿Pesadillas?

Harry se sobresalta ligeramente al notar la presencia de Ginny, que le mira cariñosamente desde el marco de la puerta. Él asiente sin más. La ve dirigirse a la cocina, donde se sirve una taza de chocolate que había hecho Molly hace unas horas, para luego sentarse a su lado. El silencio entre los dos nunca ha sido incómodo, principalmente porque no hay nada que considere que no podría decirle a Ginny, pero él sabe que cuando de tocar el tema de la Guerra, de _ellos,_ los que no están y aun así, que parecen haber cambiado el color y el sonido a las cosas cuando se fueron, dejando un mundo más gris y lento, su dinámica se basa principalmente en no hablar al respecto… no todavía, por lo menos. Pero luego de unos minutos, el silencio no se siente del todo bien.

—No hay que hablar de eso, si no quieres.

—Claro, no hay que hacerlo.

Como decía.

 _No todavía._

(Y aun así, ¿por qué con Luna todo es tan fácil? Como si convirtiera el peso de la historia a algo tan ligero como una pluma...Y hablando de eso, Harry recuerda algo aunque medita las palabras que usará, porque con lo sagaz que es Ginny, si no lo hace de la manera correcta, probablemente tendrá que huir también de ella y ambas chicas siempre terminarán ganándole…La idea simplemente le aterra y eso que ha _visto cosas_ -¿Voldemort? ¿Qué es ese pobre animal al lado de Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger cuando se les mete algo entre ceja y ceja?-)

— ¿Volverás a Hogwarts? Neville lo hará, eso me dijo.

Ginny suspira pesadamente mientras se pasa la mano por las raíces del pelo.

—Sí, claro… además mi mamá ya tiene suficiente con que George y Fred desertaran, imagínate si su única hija lo hiciera —sonríe suavemente. A Harry no se le pierde el detalle de que desde que el gemelo murió, todos han parecido cambiar el orden de los nombres a George y Fred, y no _Fred y George_ como solían hacerlo. Harry va a decir que Molly es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, pero ella continúa—, y no podría dejar sola a Luna, aunque supongo que ya nadie tendrá el ánimo de esconderle las cosas…

—Ella es fuerte, siempre lo ha sido… —comenta naturalmente y como ve que Ginny parece estar de acuerdo con él, se siente más seguro— ¿Sabes por qué trajo a ese chico? Era una reunión de La Orden, pero no le dije nada, se ve de confianza.

— ¿Rolf? —inquiere Ginny y parece haber salido de sus recuerdos familiares, más despierta de lo que estaba hace unos minutos— Sí, es un escritor, se conoció con Luna por El Quisquilloso, no lo conozco mucho pero si le cae bien a Luna… además, de lo que hablasteis con Kingsley, bueno, solo tú y Kingsley lo sabrán.

Harry asiente, un poco decepcionado por no haber conseguido lo que quería, pero Ginny malinterpreta su expresión seria con molestia.

—Si te preocupa tanto, mañana le comento a Luna que no vuelva a traer a Rolf…

— ¡No me molesta! —replica inmediatamente. Ginny frunce el ceño; Harry respira profundamente— Solo que no lo conozco, es todo.

Se hunde de hombros. En realidad, sí está diciendo la verdad.

Para cuando Ginny se despide, se lleva con ella todo lo que él no se atreve a decir.

( _Otra noche y aún no le pide que se quede_ )

( **&** )

A la cuarta noche (honestamente, ha esperado mucho) decide que, aunque la poción para dormir es la idea más sensata y además, ridículamente tentadora, también que no quiere realmente pedírsela a Hermione –que últimamente anda muy rara, como a punto de saltar y gritar _¡lo sabía!_ La tensión, pues, es insoportable- y si no puede pedírsela a ella… ¿a quién más si no? Y no hay que tener dos dedos en la frente para saber que todos los demás son incompetentes en cuanto a pociones se refiere, incluyéndose él mismo en ese grupito de gryffindors, por supuesto.

Escribir, pues, es mucho más fácil.

Al principio mira la pluma con escepticismo -¿miedo?- y—tampoco es que es esté _tan_ mal, pero tampoco tiene nada que perder y hey! Que Luna es ravenclaw, su idea no puede ser del todo descabellada. Así que se sienta, un pijama que consiste en una camiseta desteñida y unos pantalones dos tallas más grandes –ah, las viejas viejas costumbres, tan naturales- y la nostalgia se cuela lentamente por sus extremidades. Se acomoda las gafas y se aplasta el pelo un poco y empieza a escribir. Primero a Sirius, siempre Sirius. Empieza contándole sobre esos guantes de quidditch que compró hace unas semanas y sobre como Ron ha estado quejándose de que si tuviera más dinero, en serio, _en serio_ que podría comprar una nueva escoba; Hermione insistió, por supuesto, que la escoba que tiene está bien.

Pero ella qué sabe ¿no? Sirius no responde, pero él imagina que lo hace. Al final se pone todo más oscuro, menos trivial, más fue mi culpa, lo siento tantotantotanto pero increíblemente no puede dejar de escribir. Saca más pergaminos y al final termina con cinco cartas sobre la mesa. _Pig_ lo mira desde la jaula, su cabeza se gira para mirarlo mejor. Desde que su querida lechuza murió, no hay querido comprar una nueva, por lo que Ron ha decidido prestarle la suya por un tiempo. Harry asiente y sonríe.

—No, no puedes enviar esto a nadie, porque nunca encontraras el destinario —le dice mientras guarda los pergaminos en un cajón. La lechuza aletea, no parece muy convencida, siempre ha sido demasiado hiperactiva para ser una—. Es en serio, mañana vas a la casa de los Weasley, cálmate.

La lechuza lo ignora pero le hace caso al final.

Es la primera noche que duerme en blanco. Por suerte, tampoco la última.

( **&** )

¡Luna es brillante!

Harry siempre lo ha sabido y fue el primero en mirar más allá de sus excentricidades, que lentamente han ido cobrado sentido para él. Luna _es_ Luna, todo lo que hace tiene una lógica certera, que te atraviesa, que te deja como fuera del cuerpo, segundos sin palabras en el aire. Harry siempre lo ha sabido, solo que tampoco le había parecido que tuviera importancia, porque pensaba que era _evidente_ para el resto del mundo.

Es la rareza, supone. Siempre lo han sido, él con esa cicatriz ridícula en la frente, ella con sus corchos de cerveza. Él que hablaba pársel, ella que veía criaturas imaginarias. Harry, que tenía un pedazo del alma del mago más malvado en la historia mágica dentro de su cuerpo, ella que leía el periódico al revés. Ambos que podían oír las voces tras el velo, ambos que podían ver los threstals. Él, que le pareció que tenía mucho sentido cumplirle el sueño a Boa para que regresara a Brasil, Luna que quiere que la muerda un bicho imaginario en la mano para que le de buena suerte.

Son raros, siempre lo han sido… solo que ella –valiente, indiferente, que no depende de las personas- no lo oculta. No se limita, no acepta todo por que sí.

Claramente, su idea resultó ser verdad. Los torsotoplos esos ya no se meten en su cabeza y ya puede dormir tranquilamente. La tristeza, por el contrario, es algo que seguramente nunca se irá.

Decide escribir, lo que cree, será su última carta.

"Luna, eres grandiosa. Aunque eso ya debes saberlo, porque siempre sabes esas cosas que todo el mundo parece ignorar. Bueno, quizás no el sombrero seleccionador, él sí sabía… el caso es que aunque ya no tengo pesadillas, hay algo que todavía no sale de mi cabeza: Luna, ¿por qué tú nunca te quedas? Quiero decir, conmigo, no a luchar contra mortífagos. A veces pienso que el mundo, que las personas, que nada es suficiente para ti y por eso prefieres creer en cosas más interesantes, que todo te aburre tanto porque lo sabes todo, porque sabes la verdad, porque escuchas… no me sorprendería que ya sepas que tengo, porque sé que me conoces aún más de lo que yo imagino (conoces a todos aunque ellos lo ignoren, así que no me considero especial) Luna, siempre me creíste, nunca tuve que explicarme contigo. ¿Sabes lo fantástico que es? Muchísimo, es saber no estás del todo loco. Luna, creo que te quiero, pero no sé qué hacer con todo esto. ¿Y si no lo quieres? Luna, quédate".

Porque Luna es una utopía. Es un sueño, ella es todo lo _que hubiera pasado si,_ y por la misma razón, no hay nada seguro allí. Sabe que es muy diferente a lo que siente por Ginny, pero también que la posibilidad de que se vuelva _eso_ es tan real que lo acojona y él no sabe cómo afrontarse a algo así. Prefiere, en cambio, que Luna se quede así, como el sueño más bonito que alguna vez tuvo.

Por supuesto no la va a entregar. Dobla la carta y la deja allí, en medio de otros pergaminos en blanco.

 _Pig_ , en el marco de la ventana, le mira expectante.

—No —espeta inmediatamente asustado, al darse cuenta de las intenciones oscuras de la lechuza. Suspira antes de explicarse—, esta carta tampoco tiene destinario.

La lechuza cambia su expresión a una acusadora. Harry considera vagamente la idea de comprarse una lechuza.

( **&** )

Cabeza de Puerco continúa siendo el mismo destinario impopular y de _dudosa legalidad_ , para fortuna del cantinero, cuyo mayor temor al terminar la guerra era que su local terminara siendo un destino turístico, en cuyas cuatro roídas paredes abundara la frase _¡mirad, por aquí paso Harry Potter!_

Para fortuna del héroe mágico, los temores de Abeforth no se volvieron reales.

—Hermione, _en serio,_ no sigas con eso —advierte Ron con evidente molestia. Ella abre la boca pero él continua—. Yo ya sé que quiero hacer y eso es ayudar a George con la tienda. Después veré si vuelvo a Hogwarts… porque se puede ¿no? No tiene una matrícula condicional o algo así.

— _Ron_ -

—Si vas a continuar con eso, Hermione, en serio, mejor no digas nada.

— ¡Que no! Lo que iba a decir es que tienes razón. Lo siento, solo que me parece horrible volver a Hogwarts sin ustedes —confiesa con un suspiro. Ron parece darle un respiro y su expresión ofuscada se relaja después de darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

Harry, que en los últimos minutos había decidido camuflarse con el rústico mobiliario en el que se encontraba sentado, frunció el ceño desconcertado.

— ¿Yo no voy a volver a Hogwarts?

Ron le mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Hermione, al contrario, parece estar meditando todas las infinitas posibilidades de su pregunta. Para evitar conflictos, Harry evita mirarla más de unos segundos.

" _Para irle tan mal en Adivinación, da miedo cuando quiere hacerlo"_

— ¿Estás de broma? Harry, tú solo tienes que llegar al Ministerio y decir, _sí, buenas tardes,_ y ya te dan trabajo como auror.

Harry sonríe de medio lado, pero Ron parece hablar muy en serio.

— _A los dos_ , Ron, a los dos… y aunque no me importaría, no me cierro a otras posibilidades.

—Eso es tráfico de influencias, Harry —interrumpe la chica. Ron pone los ojos en blanco. Él solo pestañea inocentemente.

—Hermione, no todos tenemos tu cerebro, ¿está bien? Además, vencimos a Voldemort, creo que nos merecemos un poco de esas influencias, que llamas —replica el pelirrojo con más entusiasmo del que la intachable moral de Hermione podría aguantar, por lo que ella solo atina a fruncir la boca como si por culpa de Ron estuvieran perdiendo puntos para su Casa—. Pero estaba seguro de que no volverías por ahora.

Harry mira a su mejor amigo y parece caer en cuenta que Ron, a pesar de que no suele notar las intenciones bajo las decisiones de las personas –o sus dudas- sí que recuerda perfectamente que no es la primera vez que hablan al respecto del tema, y que antes él había acordado también no volver. Decide ser más sensato, apegarse a lo establecido.

—Y tienes razón, no volveré, por ahora.

Ron asiente y bebe de su cerveza. Hermione suspira y se muerde el labio inferior como cada vez que no expresa una opinión a regañadientes. A Harry se le estruje el estómago, justo cuando observa las burbujas de las cerveza estallar en pequeñas gotas doradas. Todo ese amarillo que se le sube al pecho como una ola tibia.

We are living in a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine.

( **&** )

Decidió olvidarse de su pequeño sueño de una vez por todas.

Pero luego, de nuevo, nada es como lo espera. Era las diez de la mañana cuando llega ella, una bufanda gris que cubre su pequeño mentón, guantes azul eléctrico que descalabra el ambiente, como una bomba de pintura que explota sobre un campo de algodón. Pelo amarillo y ojos curiosos, grandes y cálidos, que te atraviesan como una verdad que no puedes ignorar. Luna llega ese día con la varita atrás de su oreja y una carta en sus manos. Es tan real que simplemente queda clavado al suelo. Harry siente que el pecho se le estruje y luego el corazón se le sube a la garganta. Es todo pumpumpum y pupilas dilatadas. Decide decir lo que considera lo más sensato del mundo.

— ¡Esa maldita lechuza! ¡Voy a sacarla ya de esta casa! ¡ _Piggggggggg_!

Harry huye escalera arriba con una rabia infantil en cada paso que da. Corre y escucha a Luna siguiendo su camino de indignación mientras lo llama, pero él simplemente no piensa, solo quiere no verla, no enfrentarse a la verdad –y, de todas maneras, culpar al animal es una manera muy efectiva de evitar su temida confrontación-. Cuando llega, encuentra a la lechuza durmiendo plácidamente en su jaula. Harry se acerca rápidamente y sacude la jaula fuertemente, pero entonces Luna llega y se la arrebata de las manos.

Es la primera vez que a Luna enojada.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? Puedes herir los sentimientos de _Pig_.

—Estoy seguro que los sentimientos de _Pig_ es lo último que me importa en estos momentos —replica sin mirarla. Su vista aún sigue clavada en la lechuza, que ahora despierta le mira con odio.

— ¡Harry Potter! ¿Puedes explicarme esta situación, por favor?

Él suspira y se pasa la mano por el tabique de la nariz. Ahora el enojo se le ha pasado y solo ha quedado ese nudo en su estómago, ese miedo visceral que nubla su mente y lo deja sin habla. Siente que Luna allí en su habitación está arrebatándole todo el coraje del cual tanto le ha salvado el pellejo en más de una ocasión. Es _ridículo_. Se siente de catorce años otra vez y la imagen de Cho Chang sonriendo cariñosamente con lágrimas mojando sus labios solo logra acojonarlo más.

—Se supone que no deberías tener esa carta, nunca debías leerla pero esa maldita lechuza con su obsesión por entregar cartas—

— ¿Por qué no? —Luna le interrumpe. Su mirada ahora está llena de genuina curiosidad y sin embargo encuentra más fascinante meter su mano en la jaula para acariciar la cabeza de _Pig_. Harry no entiende por qué es él el único que parece que va a tener un ataque de pánico de un momento a otro.

—No sé si todo lo que escribí sea verdad, quiero decir, probablemente lo sea, pero —suspira pesadamente. Harry no sabe qué quiere. No sabe a qué le tiene miedo exactamente. No sabe por qué es tan difícil.

Se acerca lentamente a Luna y pasa lentamente sus dedos por su coronilla, por su mejilla y luego se detiene en sus labios pequeños. Quiere besarla. Así que lo hace. Se inclina tan despacio y el pumpumpum golpea las paredes y rebota en su cuerpo alterando su respiración. Pero Luna no parece evitar su cercanía y cuando siente su respiración en su boca, el miedo desaparece completamente. No escucha nada, no hay nada más allá de sus labios y bufanda gris y sus ojos tan claros y limpios. La besa suavemente, pequeño, seguro. No dura más de cinco segundos, porque la lechuza comienza a aletear dentro de la jaula. Harry entorna los ojos pero Luna decide acariciar el animal una vez más antes de dejarlo en su sitio.

Harry la ve sentarse en el borde de su cama mientras abre la carta que tenía en las manos.

—Mi padre me escribió hoy. Va a imprimir una nueva edición de El Quisquilloso y quería hacerte una entrevista, así que me pidió que te lo dijera —comenta ella tranquilamente mientras le pasa la carta a Harry, que simplemente no comprende la situación—. No sé a cuál carta te estás refiriendo, pero _Pig_ es inocente de lo que la acusas.

—Yo… perdóname, Luna —es todo lo que dice. Se sienta a su lado mientras rota su varita entre sus manos. Increíblemente, en lo único que piensa es en volver a besarla. Él sabe que lo que escribió es totalmente cierto. La quiere, esa mañana, ese día, para siempre, quizás. No quiere que sea solo un sueño más.

—Por cierto, ese fue un beso muy dulce. ¿Estabas comiendo _pudding_ de chocolate? Me pareció saborearlo…. —pregunta mirándolo fijamente, con una curiosidad inocente. Harry sonríe y cierra los ojos por un momento. Agarra la varita fuertemente en una mano y decide que de ahora en adelante, siempre quiere tener sus ojos azules en Grimmauld Place.

—Luna, quédate hoy conmigo.

El siguiente beso se siente como si una nebulosa estuviera naciendo en su boca. Cada roce son miles de electrones golpeándose entre sí.

.

.

.

( **&** )


End file.
